1. Technical Field
The application includes a description of improved processes for the preparation of bromo-substituted quinolines which are useful as intermediates in the preparation of agents for the treatment of hepatitis C viral (HCV) infections.
2. Background Information
The following schemes are known for preparing bromo-substituted quinolines.

See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,514,557, 7,585,845 and 7,608,614. The prior schemes require a large number of steps to arrive at the bromo-substituted quinoline. The known syntheses of bromo-substituted quinolines in chemical development have been based on lithiation-bromination and Sugasawa reactions, which are not only lengthy but also require cryogenic conditions and/or intensive work-up procedures.